Grown Up Tough enough
by Ififall
Summary: Another version of Christian's and Ben's mishap.


"What do you think you're doing?"

Ben couldn't believe he was being asked that question. He was doing he'd wanted to do forever, doing what Christian wanted him to do. He knew that he was being forward but he hoped Christian wouldn't mind. Unless he liked a challenge. Ben moved back on the sofa but turned to face his muscular crush beside him. "You like me, you tell me all the time" Ben said, trying not to sound like a whiny brat, but Christian had been giving him looks, signals. All he was doing was taking this one step further, what was wrong with that? He noticed Christian's eyes narrow. Was he really checking him out? Debating in his head whether he could touch him? If he was going to Ben wouldn't be complaining. "Ben, you're a nice kid, but...kid is the main word here" "What you saying?" Ben asked, embarassed at being called that, it made him sound about three years old. Kids didn't stay up with their mates at night, kids don't babysit for family, kids don't box, kids don't go after blokes they fancy, kids don't slug down alchy and kids don't make a move on someone this mature and this fit.

He was about to down another gulp of alcohol to prove his point when Christian got up. Christian could be really intimidating when he wanted to be, but Ben refused to see that side of him. Christian would always be this picture perfect lad that looked like he could be on the cover any magazine. He wondered why Christian couldn't relax. Maybe he could try and get Christian to lay down on the sofa instead. "Come on mate" Christian said as he moved his arm from side to side. "I'm gonna walk you home" "The film ain't over yet" Ben said, but Christian walked over the the dvd and turned it off. "It is now, Ben, I'm flattered OK" Christian said while Ben nodded. "I ain't a kid you know...I know about...stuff, I mean you can give me pointers, you're older" "Older? Mate I'm twice your age"

Christian shook his head in disbelief. He did really mean it when he said he was flattered. In those meaningless days before he'd met his soulmate, he'd be at the bars dancing with mates, chatting up whoever gave him a come on, but he was always judged and rejected, by people that were cooler, taller prettier, smarter, and of course younger. It was always nice to know that you were fancied, but when the admirer that was leaning over to kiss you looked like they'd just finished potty training something was seriously wrong. Christian's stomach turned inside out. He put his hand on the arm of his and Sy's sofa. Ben thought he only needed a little reassuring. He leaned over and placed a unsure cold hand on top of Christian's. "I won't tell no-one" Christian moved his hand instantly. "We'll have to talk tomorrow...I'm knackered mate" Ben found it really diffcult to get off the sofa right then and there.

Syed still wasn't back. It was good news for Ben but he couldn't understand what Syed was playing at. If Christian was _his_ boyfriend, he'd be home every night after work. It wasn't like this was the first time Christian was left home alone while Syed was getting a take out with Amira. Ben had no idea where Syed was and he didn't care, but he figured he was with her. She was still his wife after all. Christian needed to see what Syed was really like. It must have hurt, knowing that his boyfriend was playing happy families and having no-one to talk to about it. Ben could be that person, he could be his best mate. Ben stood up and looked around his place. He was glad he couldn't see pictures of them together. It would have made him sick. "I didn't mean to upset ya" he told Christian. "See you tomorrow yeah?" He said with a nod, hoping that he acted mature enough for Christian to be pleased. "Sure" Christian answered back, faking a grin to put the schoolboy at ease.

As soon as Ben left Christian cleared up the beer cans and put "Dirty dancing" under a stack of dvd's. The last thing he wanted to do was argue with Syed about why a fifteen year old was watching films and getting rat-assed at their place. He'd see Ben around, sit him down at the cafe or club, let him down gently. Take him out for a drink afterwards. Maybe he should take Sy with him. He'd get the message then. He'd done this kind of thing before. Ben was young, a bit of a sheep, he'd forget all about him and get obsessed with the school football captain or something. Although at Ben's age Christian wanted to score with the whole team but it hurt his head just thinking about the past. A meal for one and a empty bed was his future right now. He couldn't be bothered to wait up for Sy but ended up watching talk show after crappy soap, just to feel that rush of excited uncertainty when his other half's key turned in their lock.


End file.
